Regular Show Stories: Prints
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: "The smallest Print, can lead to a massive consequence." It's been three months since the events of Winter. And Rigby is dealing with death for the first time. Mordecai and Thomas are trying to comfort Rigby, while Rigby continues to struggle with his developing depression. But soon, a familiar creature returns. This is the final story in the "Friendship" trilogy.
1. Print One: Prolouge

Prints

3rd March 10:41AM Thursday

"_**It didn't look good, the witnesses of the crash began to get closer to the car, checking the damage. Time seemed to stop, as more people got out of their cars on the freeway to look at the wreckage."**_

"Dude, I said no, and I meant it." Rigby crossed his arms. "Why not?" Mordecai whined. "Because I said so." Rigby looked away. "Come on, it shouldn't be a problem." Mordecai picked Rigby up and sat him next to him. "It is." Rigby jumped off the couch. "Please?" Mordecai pleaded. "No, I'm not doing it!" Rigby shouted, running upstairs slamming their bedroom door. Mordecai just sighed and followed him upstairs. Mordecai knocked on the door and tried to get it open. The door was locked.

"Come on dude, don't be like that." Mordecai put his ear on the door. "Leave me alone." Rigby replied. "Well, when you decide to come out, I'll be downstairs." Mordecai sighed, walking downstairs. "Asshole." Rigby muttered. Rigby walked over to his trampoline and covered himself in some dirty laundry. Mordecai jumped on the couch and turned on the television.

A couple of hours later, Benson came into the living room and noticed Mordecai on the couch by himself. "Is Rigby still sulking in his room?" Benson asked. "Yeah, he won't come out." Mordecai replied. "He's been up there for hours, get him out of there. Besides, you have work to finish." Benson walked up the stairs, followed by Mordecai. Benson knocked on the door. "Rigby? Come on, get out here." Benson said, knocking continuously.

"He isn't gonna answer." Mordecai sighed. "God, Rigby open this door immediately or you're fired!" Benson shouted, pounding on the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Rigby was standing in front of the door. "What?" Rigby asked. "What's wrong with you?" Benson asked. "Ask him, I'm not wasting my time explaining." Rigby shoved past, then walked into the bathroom a couple of doors down. Mordecai sighed in disappointment. "Another fight?" Skips asked, coming up the stairs.

"Yeah…again." Benson sighed. "What was it about this time?" Skips asked. "Something personal." Mordecai shrugged. "Alright…well, who's in the wrong, this time?" Benson asked. "I think I am this time." Mordecai glanced over at the bathroom door. "Well, you two better make up soon, I'm not leaving the house in the hands of two…never mind." Benson sighed, walking down the stairs. "Just make up!" Benson shouted. Skips shrugged and followed Benson down.

Rigby came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and shoved past Mordecai, into their room. Mordecai followed him in and sat on his bed. "Dude, I'm drying myself off." Rigby complained. "So?" Mordecai asked, crossing his arms. "I'm getting changed." Rigby complained. "You don't wear clothes." Mordecai laughed. "Just get out, it's weird." Rigby sat on his trampoline. "Dude, I'm sorry about before, please don't keep being pissed." Mordecai pleaded.

"I'm sorry too, but…I just didn't feel comfortable with you asking that." Rigby shrugged and threw his towel in a nearby laundry hamper. "I shouldn't have pressured you." Mordecai motioned Rigby to come sit next to him. "Why did you ask that, anyway?" Rigby asked, sitting next to the blue jay. "Not sure, guess I was just curious, but why were you so touchy?" Mordecai asked. "There you go again, questioning me." Rigby crossed his arms. "Dude, I'm your...boyfriend, so I should have the right to know your past, just like you know mine." Mordecai sighed. "Maybe someday I will tell you, but not today." Rigby patted Mordecai on the shoulder. "Alright, well, what do you wanna do for the week, while Benson takes everyone else to the Employers Convention?" Mordecai asked. "Well, Thomas will be staying at the house with us, so maybe he could have some ideas?" Rigby asked. "Let's go ask him." Mordecai nodded. Rigby nodded in agreement and left the room with Mordecai.

A few minutes later, Benson and the park staff said their goodbyes and left the house. Thomas sat in the living room, watching a couple of re-runs of South Park. "Hey Thomas." Mordecai greeted, walking into the living room with Rigby. "Hey guys, I see you've been left behind aswell?" Thomas asked. "Yeah. But it's cool, we get the house to ourselves." Rigby chuckled. "Yeah…sure." Thomas laughed nervously and continued to watch the television.

"So, what're you gonna do? Since you got thrown out of your dorm." Rigby asked. "Not sure, Benson said that I could crash here until I get a new place to live." Thomas shrugged. "Cool." Mordecai nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go to the coffee shop and grab us some coffees." Rigby said, jumping off the couch. "Alright, can you grab me a coffee too?" Thomas asked. "Obviously dude, why would you ask that?" Rigby questioned. "Dunno, guess because no one really offers me anything, since I'm still just an 'intern'." Thomas sighed.

"Don't worry Thomas." Mordecai patted Thomas on the shoulder. "I'll be back soon alright?" Rigby said, leaving the house. "I might go with him. Can you record some episodes of South Park for me, Thomas?" Mordecai asked, walking towards the front door. "Sure." Thomas nodded. "Alright, cya Thomas!" Mordecai shouted, before leaving the house. Thomas chuckled a bit, happy that he had cool friends like Mordecai and Rigby. "Cool." He muttered.

Meanwhile, at the Coffee Shop, Mordecai met up with Rigby and they bought a few coffees, but before they were about to leave, Rigby wanted to talk to Eileen real quick. So Mordecai agreed to meet Rigby back at the house. Rigby asked the waitress for Eileen and she brought her out. "What's up Rigby?" Eileen greeted, in an excited tone. "Nothing much, how about you?" Rigby asked. "Fine, just fine." Eileen smiled. "I was wondering, if you wanted to come have some lunch with me?" Rigby asked. "Sure." Eileen replied, with some excitement in her voice.

"Not as a date or anything, but because you're a really awesome friend." Rigby smiled. "I get it, no problem. When do you want to go?" Eileen asked. "Wanna go now?" Rigby shrugged. "Sure, give me a second." Eileen ran off. She came back a few minutes later. "My manager said I get a few hours off. Wanna go now?" Eileen asked. "Definitely." Rigby nodded. "Alright, let's go!" Eileen exclaimed with excitement.

Eileen and Rigby went down to Wing Kingdom and had lunch there. "…And then he just exploded! Kaboom!" Rigby exclaimed, mimicking the sound of an explosion. "Sounds like you guys have had some awesome adventures." Eileen chuckled. "You bet we have." Rigby chuckled, at the same time. "You know Rigby…" Eileen began. "Yes?" Rigby questioned. "I was debating on if I should stay here in Twin Peaks, or move somewhere else." Eileen rubbed her chin.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rigby asked. "Because they're shutting the coffee shop down, and I really don't have anywhere else in Twin Peaks where I'd like to work at." Eileen sighed. "It's closing down!? Why!?" Rigby exclaimed. "Not sure, I guess the manager wants to sell it or something." Eileen sighed. "That sucks, I love getting my coffee from you guys." Rigby sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry, they'll be other places to get your coffee at." Eileen smiled. "Yeah…it just…wouldn't be the same." Rigby sighed. "It's alright Rigby, if you want me to stay, I will." Eileen smiled back. "Really? Cool!" Rigby laughed. "So…how long have you guys worked at the park for?" Eileen changed the subject. "Not sure, 'bout ten years I think." Rigby shrugged.

"Cool." Eileen said. "I was wondering, Eileen, they're doing this movie night tonight, down at the new drive-in theatre downtown. Wanna go there tonight?" Rigby asked. "Definitely!" Eileen exclaimed. "Mordecai and Thomas are coming aswell, is that alright?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, it's fine. What movie is it?" Eileen asked, with an eager look on her face. "Well, there's gonna be two movies…I was debating on seeing Zombie Dinner Party III or Pajama Sisters Four…" Rigby explained.

"Let's go see Zombie Dinner Party III." Eileen smiled. "Really? But I thought…" Rigby began. "I'm not watching a chick-flick." Eileen chuckled. "Cool! Well, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Rigby asked. "No…since you invited me, I'll take you, in my brand new Ford." Eileen grinned, pointing out the window to a blue Ford Falcon. "Woah! Awesome!" Rigby exclaimed, looking at the Ford. "What time should I pick you up?" Eileen asked. "The Movie starts at eight, so maybe…seven thirty?" Rigby suggested. "Alright, well, cya then." Eileen smiled, leaving the restaurant. Rigby glanced at her, as she drove off in her Falcon.

"Awesome." Rigby muttered, finishing off his wings.

Ten Minutes later, Rigby arrived back at the house, and noticed Mordecai leaning against the wall. "Dude, where were you?" Mordecai asked. "I was at Wing Kingdom, with Eileen." Rigby smiled. "What for?" Mordecai asked. "Just getting some lunch…wait…are you jealous?" Rigby grinned. "No…" Mordecai's eyes shifted.

"Ha! You totally are!" Rigby laughed. "Anyway…" Mordecai changed the subject. "Are we still going to Zombie Dinner Party III? And did you invite Eileen?" Mordecai asked. "Yes, and Yes." Rigby nodded. "Alright, Thomas is coming aswell, we'll meet you at the theatre." Mordecai nodded back. Rigby nodded in agreement and walked into the kitchen, and began to make a meatball sub.

_Seven Hours Later…_

"Alright dude, cya at the theatre!" Mordecai laughed, driving off in the cart with Thomas. "Cya!" Rigby shouted back. A few minutes passed, and Eileen arrived in her Ford. "Alright, let's go!" Eileen exclaimed in excitement. "Alright!" Rigby agreed, jumping into the passenger seat. "Movie! Movie! Movie!" Rigby began to chant. Eileen smirked, and drove off. Rigby continued to chant the whole way to the movie, which actually didn't annoy Eileen one bit, though Mordecai would get pissed.

"Alright, we're here." Eileen said, parking the car into the Theatre. A few minutes later, the lights around the theatre were turned off and the movie began. The crowd cheered as the movie started.

_103 Minutes later…_

"Wow! That movie was awesome!" Rigby shouted. "Yeah it was!" Mordecai shouted back, from the cart, close by. "We have to do this again." Thomas laughed. "Oh yeah we do." Eileen smiled. "It's getting late…we should probably get back." Eileen continued. "Alright…we'll meet you guys back at the house, we're gonna be ordering some pizza, so hurry back." Mordecai said, driving off and chanting; "Pizza!" with Thomas.

"Thanks for tolerating me." Rigby smiled. "Thanks for inviting me." Eileen replied. "No problem, we have to do this more often." Rigby smiled back. "Let's head back?" Eileen asked, putting the key into the ignition. "Alright." Rigby nodded, resting onto his seat. The car began to move, and leave the theatre. Eileen took the quicker route, along the freeway, which Rigby didn't mind. "So many cars, must be something important going on." Rigby commented.

"Possibly." Eileen shrugged. Rain began to pour around them. "Damn Rain, let's shut our windows." Rigby groaned, putting up his window. Eileen leant down to put her window up, and rested back into her seat. When she looked back at the road, she noticed they were heading straight for a barrier on the highway. "Watch out for the barriers!" Rigby shouted. "I am!" Eileen shouted back. Eileen turned to avoid the barriers, but smashed right through a street pole, causing the car to lose control. And the rain didn't help aswell, it made it harder for the car to regain traction.

Rigby and Eileen screamed, as they continued to skid along the side of the highway. A few seconds later, they crashed into a billboard, forcing the car to stop. People who were driving by in their cars began to stop and walk towards the wreckage of the car. The billboard began to shift and tip, causing the people to back off a little. The billboard gave way and landed on top of the car, crushing one side of the car.

The people backed off again, waiting for the dust to clear. They began to get closer to the wreckage once again. It didn't look good, time seemed to stop, as more people got out of their cars on the freeway to look at the wreckage. One of the people got out their cellphone and dialed "911."

_A few hours later…_

Mordecai and Thomas were beginning to get worried, Rigby and Eileen should have been back hours ago. "What if they got caught up?" Thomas asked. "No…they were leaving." Mordecai sighed. "You would think that…" Thomas began, before the television stopped the conversation. "…And in local news, the 3-B Charlie Highway has been clogged up, after an accident further down. Causing traffic to be severe for hours. Paramedics removed two people from the car and they have been rushed to the hospital, one of them is severely injured, while the other one is in critical condition." The Television spoke.

"Wow…" Thomas came and sat next to Mordecai on the lounge and watched the television with him. "The two people in the crash are undergoing surgery for their wounds. So…oh, what's this? We're just getting reports that one of the people in the crash has passed away on the operating table. A Mole by the name of Eileen, has just recently passed away, while surgeons were trying to keep her alive. While other person in the crash, a Raccoon by the name of Rigby, is in a stable condition. And now to sports, with Carl Buckton…" The television spoke.

"Jesus Christ…" Mordecai gasped. "We gotta get to the hospital!" Thomas shouted, running out the door with Mordecai.

_A few minutes later…_

Mordecai and Thomas arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. "Excuse me miss, is there any chance we can visit our friend Rigby, he was just in an accident and…" Mordecai began. "Sorry sir, visiting hours are over." The lady behind the counter said. "Please, we're really worried!" Thomas exclaimed. The lady glanced at the two men and sighed. "Follow me." She said, motioning Thomas and Mordecai to follow her.

She stopped at room 219. "This is his room, now he's in stable condition now, but he's currently unconscious, don't wake him up." The lady insisted, walking back over to her desk. "God…" Thomas gasped, noticing Rigby laying on the bed with gashes and scars covering most of his body. "Rigby…?" Mordecai tried to wake his friend up. "Don't Mordecai, he might…" Thomas began. Rigby opened his eyes slowly and recognized the two men almost immediately.

"Mordecai…? Thomas…?" Rigby asked, opening his eyes. "He's alive!" Thomas exclaimed. "What…what happened?" Rigby asked. "You were in an accident." Mordecai explained. "Wait, where's Eileen?!" Rigby asked. "She…she didn't survive the crash." Mordecai sighed. "She…she…she's dead…?" Rigby laid back in bed. "Yeah…sorry dude…" Mordecai sighed in sadness. "Just…just…just leave me alone for a while." Rigby demanded.

Thomas and Mordecai nodded and left Rigby to himself. Rigby tried to stop himself from crying, but he was powerless. She was gone and there was no way she was coming back.

**Jesus Christ, made me sorta depressed writing this. Welcome back to the Regular Show Stories series. I hope you missed me. This story is the mystery story I've been working on. I hope you've enjoyed the series too far. I'm sure you're gonna love it. I apologize to all you Eileen fans, but this is how this story is gonna work. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**I also apologize to all those people who came here, expecting a Morby Love story or a boring action story. Well, if you did, this is the wrong story for you. This is going to be an Adventure/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship story. Thank you for reading the first chapter and I can't wait to keep writing! Welcome to, the world of Prints, where every Print matters. Even the smallest print or touch, can change anything. Like a small patter of Rain, pattering against a window.**

**R.S.M.**


	2. Print Two: The Answer is Alcohol

Prints

5th August 7:43AM Monday

"_**Meanwhile, in their room Rigby was sitting beside his trampoline, his seventh bottle of whiskey in his hand, thinking about Eileen. And even though that Eileen wasn't family, and she still meant a shit load to him, he would never forget the time that they spent together."**_

_5 Months Later…_

Rigby stood on the side of the road, staring off into space. He didn't care about the rain, or the cold. He just focused on the other side of the street, for no reason. He had no purpose, no goal. He just stood there. Mordecai stood next to him and tried to comfort his friend. "Let's get back to the park dude, it's freezing out here." Mordecai sighed. "I don't care about the cold, or the rain." Rigby replied, not taking his eyes off the other side of the road.

"Dude, its heavy rain. It's been the same for weeks, we should get back to the park before we catch pneumonia." Mordecai put his hand on Rigby's shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness and fear, and Mordecai hated it when Rigby was sad or scared. "Don't worry dude…let's go back and play some games maybe…" Mordecai faked a smile. Rigby smiled back at him and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the house and sat in the living room. Benson and the rest of the staff were due back that day. "Five months…I can't believe they've been gone for five months." Thomas complained, coming down the stairs. "Yeah…it's insane…" Mordecai sighed. Thomas looked at Rigby and sighed. "I brought in a few sodas, you guys want any?" Thomas asked. "Sure, chuck one over." Mordecai said. Thomas passed a soda over to Mordecai and glanced at Rigby.

"You want a Soda, Rigby?" Thomas asked. "No, I'll find something else." Rigby replied, jumping off the couch. Mordecai and Thomas watched him go into the kitchen and open the fridge. "Dude…I feel real sorry for him. I mean, Eileen was one of his closest friends." Mordecai sighed. "I know, poor guy." Thomas glanced over at Rigby, who was trying to get open a bottle of whiskey. "Mordecai, I didn't know Rigby drank." Thomas shrugged.

"He doesn't…" Mordecai glanced over at Rigby in the kitchen and noticed him take off the lid. "Dude!" Mordecai shouted. "Dude, stop, just let him." Thomas tried to stop Mordecai. "I'm not letting him become depressed like I did a couple of years ago." Mordecai replied, running over to the kitchen. Mordecai took the bottle out of Rigby's hands and threw it out the window. "Dude! What was that for?! I was drinking that!" Rigby shouted, throwing punches at Mordecai which didn't hurt.

"You have never had a whiskey in your life. And this isn't the time to start drinking." Mordecai explained. "Dude, I'm 31 Years old. I don't need you telling me what to do." Rigby shoved Mordecai to the side and pulled another bottle of whiskey from the fridge. "Dude, don't." Mordecai pleaded. "Just piss off Mordecai, leave me alone." Rigby said, opening another bottle. "I'm just trying to stop you from…" Mordecai began. "Stop me from what?" Rigby mumbled, while he was drinking. "From getting even more depressed. Booze is the last thing you need right now." Mordecai pleaded.

"Dude, stop trying to mess with my life." Rigby shoved Mordecai out of the way and ran upstairs, slamming their bedroom door. "Jesus Christ…" Mordecai cursed. "Just leave him Mordecai." Thomas warned. "A little whiskey can't hurt…" Thomas re-assured him. "I guess not…I mean…Whiskey can't do too much damage…right…?" Mordecai asked. Thomas shrugged and glanced at the stairs.

Meanwhile, in their room Rigby was sitting beside his trampoline, his seventh bottle of whiskey in his hand, thinking about Eileen. And even though that Eileen wasn't family, and she still meant a shit load to him, he would never forget the time that they spent together. Rigby threw the empty bottle at the wall, shattering it on impact. Mordecai knocked on the door and came inside. "Jesus…Rigby come on dude." Mordecai pleaded. "Can't I be alone for five seconds?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, it's been an hour." Mordecai crossed his arms. "Must of lost track of time." Rigby sighed, checking his broken wristwatch. "Dude, I know Eileen meant a lot to you…but you have to forget about her…" Mordecai tried to comfort him. "Forget her!? How can I forget her?" Rigby asked. "Sorry, you don't _have_ to forget her, maybe…just remove her from your mind for a while? You're becoming depressed." Mordecai picked Rigby up and sat him next to him on his bed. "I know." Rigby plainly said.

"Maybe, maybe you should just sleep it off." Mordecai suggested. "I guess." Rigby replied, jumping on his trampoline. "But dude…" Mordecai pleaded, he really wanted Rigby to be in his bed so he could comfort him. "Not tonight dude, I'd rather sleep alone for the moment." Rigby replied, covering himself in some clothes which he never wore. "Well, alright. I might go downstairs and talk to Thomas for a bit, I'm not exactly tired." Mordecai rubbed his eyes and left the room. "Alright…" Rigby muttered, falling into a deep sleep.

Mordecai joined Thomas in front of the television. "Did you talk to him?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, he's gonna go to sleep early." Mordecai replied. "Alright." Thomas glanced back at the television. The rain outside intensified, as a storm began to brew. Suddenly, the power went out. "What the…?" Thomas asked. "Damn, power's gone out again. I'll go check the box." Mordecai sighed. "Alright." Thomas agreed, watching Mordecai leave.

The sudden power outage made Rigby get out of bed. Rigby knew someone was going to go check the power box, just below their window, one floor below. Mordecai walked around to the side of the house and saw Rigby and the window and nodded at him. Mordecai opened the box and began to work on it. A few minutes later, the power came back on. Rigby smiled at Mordecai and mouthed; "Nice Job."

Mordecai came back inside and was congratulated by Rigby and Thomas. Rigby went back upstairs and jumped back onto his trampoline. An hour later, Benson and the rest of the staff arrived back at the house and dropped Pops off, who went straight to bed, before the rest of them went back to their own homes.

_The Next Morning…_

Mordecai and Rigby went down to Movie Shack Hut, even though it was raining, to look for some movies to watch. "Find anything?" Rigby asked. "No, maybe we'll come back later." Mordecai waved to the person behind and counter and went outside with Rigby. Rigby glanced at Mordecai, who had a backpack on his back. "Dude, when did you wear a backpack?" Rigby asked. "Not sure, thought it was more efficient." Mordecai smiled. "I guess it is." Rigby nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the sun was behind the clouds and rain continued to pour. Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the park and decided to walk the long way. They were walking along a long dirt path until Rigby stopped abruptly. And began to feel dizzy. "Dude…? Dude!" Mordecai shouted.

Suddenly, Rigby awoke in an unfamiliar place. In the middle of some intersection in the city. Rigby began to run, not knowing where to go, thinking; _"I got to find Mordecai, I don't trust him being alone."_ Rigby thought to himself. Rigby ran through the streets until he found the entrance to the park. He went to where they were walking and noticed Mordecai's backpack laying on the dirt path. "Mordecai…?" Rigby called, looking at his backpack.

"Oh crap…" Rigby muttered to himself. Rigby began to panic, as every minute went past, it was more time that Mordecai could be lost or missing. "Mordecai!?" Rigby began to call his name. He searched everywhere in the park. The Circus Tent, the House, Skips' Garage, the Lake and their Secret Place. An hour had past and Rigby still hadn't found Mordecai. He had no idea where else to look for him. He was about to leave the secret place to check somewhere else, but he heard a couple of people talking nearby.

He couldn't understand what they were saying, they were talking in a different language. "Птица заботятся, теперь я уверен, что я увидел маленький енот поблизости, мы должны найти его, пока он говорит людям." One of the men said. Another man replied; "Я думаю, что я вижу его за этим деревом, действовать естественно и мы бросить его в грузовик, вместе с этим козлом мы бросили в ранее."

Suddenly, the two people ran over to Rigby and grabbed him. "Let go dude!" Rigby demanded. "Стоп, борющихся, Грязные Енот! Мерфи, захватить сумку!" One of the men picked up a nearby brick and knocked Rigby out, then put a bag over him, before they threw him in the back of the truck next to Mordecai and Thomas. "Who is that?" Mordecai asked, kicking the bag. Mordecai and Thomas were out of their bags, but restrained by ropes.

"Let me out of here, assholes!" Rigby shouted. "Rigby…?" Mordecai asked. "Mordecai…? Who are these people!?" Rigby shouted. "I don't know…they said something about…Russia or something." Thomas shrugged. "They better not be taking us overseas. I'm not getting in another plane after that whole incident 6 years ago." Rigby tried to break open the bag.

"Help me open the bag!" Rigby shouted. Thomas used his horn to rip the bag open and Rigby jumped out. "Thanks guys." Rigby began to breath normally again. "Jesus Christ." Rigby sighed. "Wait, I think we should…" Rigby began, before the truck ran over something, causing him to knock against the wall, knocking him out.

_1 Day later…_

Rigby woke up and rubbed his head. "Dudes…where are we…?" Rigby asked. "We're in Russia. FUCKING RUSSIA!" Mordecai shouted. "Эй! Держите его там, Заключенные!" One of the men shouted from the front of the truck. "How did we get here?" Rigby asked. "You wouldn't believe it…" Thomas groaned. "Plane?" Rigby asked. "No, a private helicopter." Mordecai sighed. "Jesus Christ." Rigby sighed.

Rigby grabbed a nearby crowbar and pried the door open. "Wow, nice job! Now untie us!" Thomas exclaimed. Rigby ran over and untied Thomas. "Alright, Now Mordecai!" Rigby shouted, before the truck hit a bump in the road causing them to fall out of the back of the truck. "Noo!" Mordecai shouted, as the truck began to escape their view.

"No! No! No! Fuck, no!" Rigby shouted, punching and kicking the ground. "Trapped in the middle of Russia with a pissed off Raccoon and people hunting us down, what could get any…" Thomas complained. "Don't fucking say it." Rigby shut him up. "Sorry." Thomas sighed. "What do we do now?" Rigby asked. "Wait, what's that?" Thomas asked, pointing at some writing on the remnants of the rope.

"Who puts their address on a piece of rope?" Rigby laughed. "Ha, that's so convenient." Thomas laughed. "Now we just need directions…there's a sign right there." Rigby pointed to a nearby sign. "This is just getting better and better." Thomas sighed. "Wait, I can't read this weird language…" Rigby tilted his head to try to read it with no luck. "I guess we could follow the tire tracks." Thomas suggested. "Look! There's some bikes over there!" Rigby shouted with excitement, running over to a bike rack. "This is too lucky…" Thomas rubbed his forehead.

Thomas and Rigby stole the bikes and began to ride after the truck, following the tire tracks.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was still in the truck. "I can't believe it…so much bad luck…" He muttered to himself. After a few hours, the truck stopped and they picked Mordecai up. "Where are you taking me?" Mordecai asked. "Заткнись, птица!" One of the man threatened. Mordecai didn't understand what he said, but he guessed it was something threatening, so he kept his mouth shut.

They reached a door and they brought Mordecai inside a small bunker. _"I wonder what they want…"_ Mordecai thought. "They brought Mordecai into a large room, where they sat him down and left him by himself. "It's a prison…" Mordecai looked at the bars. "Well, Mordecai…long time no see." Mordecai heard a voice nearby, the voice was familiar and Mordecai gasped as the person came into view.

"Doug!?"

**So many what the fuck moments in this chapter. But, just go with it. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also, if you want the translatons for the Russians, PM me and I will tell you. And thanks to Google Translate for translating the Russian for me so I didn't have to do it. :3**

**Ooooh, so what do these people want with Mordecai? Will Rigby and Thomas find him? And why is Doug in prison with Mordecai? And what do you think? Please R&R! It's appreciated. Every small print has a consequence, remember that when you review this story.**


	3. Print Three: It's Back!

Prints

7th August 11:43PM Wednesday

"Yeah, it's me. Long-time no see." Doug replied, walking towards Mordecai. "How did you get here?" Mordecai asked, backing off a little. "That's not important, where's your shit-head friend, whats-his-name?" Doug asked. "Rigby? I have no idea." Mordecai shrugged. "Need help there?" Doug asked, pointing to Mordecai's tied-up wings. "Yeah, that would be nice." Mordecai smiled. "Alright, give me a second." Doug went around behind Mordecai and cut the ropes with a shard of glass.

"Thanks Doug…now…I suppose you want revenge?" Mordecai asked, nervously. "If I wanted revenge, I wouldn't have untied you." Doug crossed his arms. "So…how did you get here?" Mordecai asked. "I guess I should tell you." Doug shrugged, then leant against the metal bars. Mordecai glanced at the wall and noticed hundreds of lines, they were tallies. "I've been here for two years." Doug said. "Jesus…what do they want from us anyway?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know…they only come in once a week to feed you, and even then I don't know how to speak Russian." Doug shrugged.

"Were you kidnapped aswell?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, I was taken away, ironically only a few days after I was released from prison a couple of years back." Doug replied. "Weird, I hope Rigby and Thomas find us soon." Mordecai muttered. "Us?" Doug asked. "Yeah, you and me, obviously we aren't gonna leave you behind." Mordecai replied. "Cool, so…what happened after I was sent to jail?" Doug asked. "Hah, lots of crazy shit happened." Mordecai began.

"First, Rigby and I were in a plane crash, then Rigby was possessed, then…something else happened, then Eileen was killed in a car crash…then…" Mordecai continued. "Wait, go back, what happened between Rigby being possessed and Eileen being killed?" Doug asked. Mordecai sighed and explained; "Rigby and I…we…we…we kissed." Mordecai replied, blushing a little. "You…you kissed?" Doug was taken aback by this statement. "Wow, I got to say I'm very surprised Mordecai." Doug smirked.

"So, you're in a relationship with Rigby?" Doug asked. "Yeah." Mordecai nodded. Doug sighed and stared at the ground below him for a few seconds. "I…I'm gonna head to bed…night Mordo." Doug said, lying on the cement, close to Mordecai. Mordecai felt a little guilty for Doug, he didn't know why, but he liked Doug. Not love, but as a good friend. Mordecai drifted into deep sleep soon after.

Meanwhile, Rigby and Thomas were still following the tire tracks, little did they know, they were only a few miles away from where Mordecai and Doug were being held prisoner. Rigby kept peddling on his bike, with a determined look on his face, while Thomas was right behind him, with a worried look on his face. "Rigby…we should rest. We're both exhausted." Thomas said. "I guess we should…just a little bit longer, alright?" Rigby agreed. "Alright." Thomas nodded. Suddenly, Rigby stopped peddling and stared in front of him.

Thomas noticed this immediately and reacted fast. "Rigby…?" Thomas called. Rigby began to feel dizzy and closed his eyes. "Rigby!?" Thomas called. Rigby's bike veered off the dirt road and he crashed into a ditch. "Rigby!" Thomas shouted, stopping his bike. He ran over to the bike and tried to wake Rigby up. "Dude, come on! Wake up!" Thomas shouted. "Wake up!"

_A couple of hours later…_

"Wake up dude! Come on!" Thomas shouted, shaking Rigby vigorously. Rigby's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Oh dude, I didn't think you'd wake up." Thomas sighed in relief. "I had a weird vision…" Rigby replied. "Of what?" Thomas asked. "Doug." Rigby replied.

At the same time, Mordecai was asleep in the cell. Doug was sitting against the nearby wall, staring at Mordecai while he slept. _"Ha, Mordecai in a relationship with Rigby…it's crazy." _Doug thought to himself. _"I wonder if I should tell Mordecai the truth about…the whole…Rigby incident._" Doug thought to himself, looking over at Mordecai's body. Doug walked over and laid next to Mordecai, falling asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile, Rigby and Thomas were still talking. "Doug? Who's Doug?" Thomas asked. "An otter we had troubles with a few years back. I hired him to be a temp for me, then he started taking over my identity, before the rest of our friends helped me put him in jail." Rigby explained. [Plot of the Episode: Temp Check]. "Why would you have a vision about him?" Thomas asked. "Not sure." Rigby shrugged. "What did you see in the vision?" Thomas asked. "I saw…Metal Bars…and then I heard Doug's voice, making weird sounds." Rigby replied.

"Weird. What sounds did you hear?" Thomas asked. "Actually, I heard moaning." Rigby replied. "You heard moaning…? Like, a moan that you make when you're in pain?" Thomas asked, confused. "No…something else. I can't put my finger on it." Rigby sighed. "Don't worry about it, let's just get some rest and continue to look for Mordecai in the morning." Rigby sighed, and laid on the grass. Thomas sighed and fell asleep soon after.

**Thursday 6:34AM**

The Next morning, Rigby woke up and noticed it was raining. "Thomas! Wake up! It's raining! The tracks…" Rigby shouted, looking at the dirt road next to them. "The tracks…are gone…" Rigby gasped. Thomas woke up and asked what was wrong. "Dude, the tracks are gone! What do we do now!?" Rigby asked. "Don't we have the address on the rope?" Thomas asked. "It's written in Russian." Rigby replied. "So…should we take it somewhere where it can be translated?" Thomas asked. "Good idea." Rigby replied. "Come on, let's follow this road and see where it takes us." Thomas got on his bike.

"Wait, Rigby, are you alright? You blacked out yesterday while you were riding." Thomas asked. "I'll be fine, it usually only happens at night time anyway." Rigby replied. "Alright…" Thomas replied. Rigby and Thomas began to ride along the dirt path, not knowing where they were going.

At the same time, Mordecai woke up and noticed Doug lying beside him, his head nuzzling Mordecai's chest. _"What the…"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai pushed Doug off him slowly and got up quietly, so it didn't wake him. _"Why was he nuzzling me…?"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai walked over to Doug and woke him up. "Hey, Doug, wake up." Mordecai tapped Doug on the shoulder. "Urgh…not now…" Doug replied. "Get up, c'mon." Mordecai demanded. "Fine…" Doug groaned, getting up off the ground.

Doug noticed Mordecai laying against the wall, glaring at him. "What…whats wrong?" Doug asked. "Why were you lying next to me and nuzzling your head into my chest?" Mordecai asked. "I was…?" Doug asked. "Yes, you were. Why?" Mordecai questioned. Doug sighed. "Mordecai…I think it's about time I told you something important." Doug replied. "What is it?" Mordecai asked. "When...when that incident happened a few years back, with you guys…I developed feelings for you…" Doug began. "You…what?" Mordecai was taken aback by the sudden confession.

"I wanted you to myself, because I had a crush." Doug sighed in disappointment. Mordecai kept quiet and continued to listen. Doug began to twiddle his thumbs and sweat a little. "I…I missed you…while I was gone." Doug continued. "When I was in prison and when I was in hear, no matter what happened I didn't stop thinking about you…" Doug rubbed his shoulder. "Doug…" Mordecai sighed in sadness. "But now, since you're with Rigby, I guess it will just stay a petty crush. I just wanted you to know." Doug finished.

"Jesus Christ Doug…why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know." Doug began to cry a little. "Doug, it's okay. It's okay…" Mordecai gave Doug a hug and brought him close. Doug was enjoying every moment that the hug took place. After Mordecai let go, he was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the metal bars. Doug and Mordecai looked at the bars and both of them recognised the face almost immediately.

"Skips!?" Doug and Mordecai gasped.

At the same time, Rigby and Thomas arrived at a small town, by the name of Garenokorsk. Rigby and Thomas put their bikes down and walked into a small café and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me sir, do you speak English?" Rigby asked. The man behind the counter glanced at Rigby with a weird look and replied; "Нет, я не говорю на английском, но я знаю, тот, кто делает, я сейчас вернусь."

He walked into a nearby room and came out with another man. "I speak English." The man said. "You do? Thank god…can you translate this address for us?" Thomas asked, handing over the rope piece. "Let me read it first…then I'll write down the translation." The man replied, getting out a pen and a piece of paper. The rope read; 93 Карл Черный камень проспект, Старый Поля."

The man began to write down the translation. "There's your address." The man said, handing over the paper. "93 Carl Black-stone Avenue, Old Fields." Rigby read out loud. "Do you know where Old fields are?" Thomas asked. "5 Miles east of here. There's a big warehouse there, can't miss it." The man replied, pointing east. "Thanks man, we owe you." Rigby smiled, and gave the man 10 Dollars. "Thank you sirs! Have a good day!" The man waved goodbye, taking the money and putting it in a nearby jar.

Just then, two men approached the counter and began to speak to the man. "Сэр, вы должны пойти с нами." "I'm not going anywhere, I did nothing wrong!" The man exclaimed. One of the men that were in front of the counter punched the man in the face and put a bag over him. The customers in the café watched in horror as the men left the café, taking the other man with them.

Meanwhile, back at the prison. Mordecai and Doug were shocked when they saw Skips behind the bars. "Hello Jay, long time no see." Skips said, pacing behind the bars. "Jay? Noone calls me Jay…" Mordecai snickered. "Oh sure…not a single _mortal_ does." Skips replied. "Wait, how did you get here Skips?" Mordecai asked. "Oh, I see Doug hasn't told you about me." Skips looked over at Doug, who was shivering in fear. "Calm down Doug." Mordecai calmed him down.

"This isn't the real Skips…" Mordecai replied. "Oh! Your right! I'm not Skips. But you know me." Skips replied, putting his hands on the bars. "Wait, is it you? That weird…smoke monster thing?" Mordecai asked. "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Skips chuckled. "What do you want from us?" Mordecai asked. "I need more of this." Skips pulled out a jar of that familiar green stuff. "Wait, that's the green stuff you get from…" Mordecai gasped. "Beating up and torturing people." Doug finished Mordecai's sentence.

"Finally you understand!" Skips sighed in relief. "But…why did you bring Doug and I here?" Mordecai asked. "He tortures the prisoners." Doug replied, pulling up his shirt, showing gashes and scars across his chest. "Fucking hell Doug, I would've like to have known that earlier." Mordecai punched Doug in the shoulder. "Sorry Mordecai." Doug rubbed his shoulder. "Now, since I'm here, I think its time we have a little fun, don't you think?" Skips laughed an evil laugh. Doug and Mordecai exchanged glances of horror as Skips laughed. But Skips' laugh was interrupted by a couple of Russians entering the room with another prisoner.

"Сэр, вот другой заключенный для вас мучить, он показал наше местоположение до двух путешественников." One of the men said. "Alright, throw him in there." Skips replied. The men nodded and opened the door and threw him in and locked the door behind them. "Who are you…?" Mordecai asked. "Get this bag off me!" A voice shouted, from inside the bag. Doug and Mordecai pulled the bag off the man and threw it off. "Fifteen Minutes until we get to have lots of fun!" Skips laughed, walking away with the other men.

"Who are you?" Doug asked. "I'm Feffer Krostofski." The man replied, getting up off the ground. "Well, Feffer. I'm Mordecai and this is Doug." Mordecai introduced himself and Doug. "Where are we?" Feffer asked. "In hell…" Mordecai looked at the bars. "I don't want to be tortured again…" Doug put his head into his hands. "Don't worry…" Mordecai comforted Doug.

_Fourteen Minutes later…_

Skips came back to the cell and grinned. "It's time." He grinned. "Bring over the tools!" Skips ordered the other men.

"Fuck." Feffer, Mordecai and Doug muttered in unison.

At the same time, a couple of Skips' men were looking for Rigby and Thomas, who were closing in on the warehouse. Rigby and Thomas were only two miles away from the warehouse, before they noticed they were being followed by two men on motorcycles. "Are those guys following us?" Thomas asked. "I don't think so…" Rigby began, before he was interrupted by a bullet, flying over his head. "Jesus Christ! Go, go, go!" Rigby shouted, increasing his peddling speed.

Thomas and Rigby continued to ride and noticed a small path leading into a small forest. "This way!" Rigby shouted, riding into the forest with Thomas close behind him. Rigby and Thomas stopped their bikes and jumped off and began to run into the forest. "Hide in there!" Rigby shouted, pointing to a large bush. Thomas and Rigby jumped in the bush, to hide from their pursuers.

The Russians stopped their bikes and began to search for them, with their guns reloaded, in case they found them. "Dude, we're not gonna make it are we?" Thomas asked. "I think we will…" Rigby replied. "We're fucked." Thomas muttered. "Yeah, we're fucked."

**Ending on a cliff hanger there! I told you I wasn't dead, I was just taking a break. :3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling issues, but I couldn't give a crap at the moment, too tired to re-read it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this so far! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Holy fuck! So Doug has had feelings for Mordecai for years, how will Mordecai take this later. And the monster is back! And why has he chosen Skips? How long has he controlled Skips for? And will Thomas and Rigby escape their attackers? Find out in Chapter Four, of Prints.**


	4. Print Four: Sacrifice

Prints

8th August 10:51AM Thursday

""_**Don't do it Mordecai…please…" Doug pleaded. "Please don't…" Rigby pleaded. "Sorry guys. It's the only way to get rid of this thing, so it can't hurt anyone else." Mordecai said. "No…" Rigby pleaded. "Sorry Rigby. Thanks for being my bro, and sorry Doug and Thomas, thanks for being good friends." Mordecai pointed the revolver to his head…"**_

Rigby and Thomas stayed in the bush, until they heard the motorcycles move off. "How did they not find us?" Thomas asked. "Not sure…but they know we're onto them. When we get to the address, we gotta stay silent." Rigby said. "Alright." Thomas nodded. "Let's go." Rigby replied, getting out of the bush.

Meanwhile, at the prison, Skips knocked out Feffer, Mordecai and Doug and brought them to the torturing chamber. He tied each of them up with ropes and tied the ropes onto a large railing on the ceiling. He tied some ropes around their feet, so they couldn't move. A few minutes later, Mordecai opened his eyes and looked to his left and noticed Feffer and Doug were tied up next to him. "Wake up guys…" Mordecai said, looking into the dark. There was nothing but darkness. Doug groaned and woke up. "Mordecai…what happened?" Doug asked, noticing the ropes tied around his legs and arms.

"I don't know…" Mordecai replied, struggling, trying to get the ropes off himself. "I always wanted to be tied up, but these aren't the circumstances that I expected." Doug sighed. "Dude!" Mordecai scolded. "Sorry." Doug chuckled. "Oh! You're finally awake!" Skips came out of the darkness. "What are you gonna do to us…?" Mordecai asked. "You're just gonna have to find out." Skips laughed. Mordecai sighed and looked over at Doug, who was struggling with the ropes. "So, who wants to be first?" Skips asked.

Mordecai thought for a second, before taking a look at Doug, he knew Doug had already endured so much torture, so instead Mordecai decided; "Me…me I guess." "Oh, aren't we the eager one?" Skips grinned. Skips picked up a nearby scalpel and began to cut small lines along Mordecai's arms. Mordecai groaned in pain, as he continued to cut. Doug watched in horror, feeling instantly guilty for letting Mordecai take all the pain. _"This is so fucked up…"_ Doug thought to himself. Skips stopped for a second and looked over at Feffer, who was still knocked out.

"Still sleeping? If he's so tired he can sleep for eternity." Skips grinned and slit Feffer's throat with the scalpel, killing him instantly. Mordecai and Doug screamed with fear. "Now, let's continue." Skips smiled. "Jesus Christ." Mordecai muttered.

At the same time, Thomas and Rigby arrived at the warehouse and peered in through the window, it was pitch black. "Can't see anything." Thomas said. "Let's see if we can get in." Rigby said. Thomas and Rigby snuck around the building, there was only one entrance and that entrance was heavily guarded by Skips' men. Suddenly, Rigby noticed a vent outside of the warehouse. "Looks like this is the only way in." Rigby sighed, pulling off the vent and crawling inside. Thomas followed him inside the vent and they made it inside. They scaled the vents and tried to find the room where Mordecai was.

Eventually, they noticed a piece of rope tied to a vent inside the vent shaft. Rigby noticed a familiar wing next to the vent. "Mordecai…?" Rigby asked. "You found him?" Thomas asked. "Yeah I…wait…why is there blood…?" Rigby asked, looking at his wing. He noticed that Mordecai was unconscious, it was too dark to see Doug and Feffer though. Thomas looked through the vent aswell. "Dude, his wing is covered in blood." Rigby commented. "I see…" Thomas replied. Rigby stroked Mordecai's wing, waking him up.

"Urgh…what was…?" Mordecai looked up. "Rigby!?" Mordecai exclaimed. "Hey!" Rigby replied. "How did you get here?" Mordecai asked. "We'll tell you later, let's just get you out of here." Rigby replied, going further down into the vent with Thomas. Mordecai looked over to where Doug was. But he wasn't there. "Doug?" Mordecai called. "I'm right here dude." Doug replied, coming out of the darkness. "How did you free yourself?" Mordecai asked. "Being a shape shifter, I can shape shift into anything I touch." Doug replied. "What did you shape shift into?" Mordecai asked. "A bug that was next to me." Doug replied. "Ew…" Mordecai groaned.

"Are you sure you want me to untie you?" Doug chuckled. Mordecai just glared at Doug. "I was kidding, now let me get you out of here." Doug began to cut the ropes with the scalpel. After cutting through the ropes, he put Mordecai's wing onto his shoulder and helped him towards the nearby door. "Locked…of course." Doug scolded himself. Doug walked over towards and window and tried to open it. "Locked aswell…no way out." Doug sighed. Suddenly, Rigby burst through the vent, with Thomas following behind.

"Let go of him…Doug!?" Rigby gasped. "Don't! I'm trying to help him!" Doug pleaded. "Sure you are…" Thomas groaned. "I…I don't know why…but I trust you. But don't expect us hugging and making up." Rigby crossed his arms. "Whatever, just help me get him out of here." Doug said. "All the windows and doors are locked." Mordecai said. "We know." Thomas replied. "What did these men want with us?" Rigby asked. "You'll never guess who it is." Mordecai chuckled a bit, coughing out a bit a blood. "Who?" Rigby asked. "I assume you've met him before." Doug shrugged. "Still have no idea." Rigby replied. "It's that…monster thing. He took us away so he could torture us." Mordecai explained.

"Are you fucking serious?" Thomas asked. "Yeah." Mordecai replied. "Wait, doesn't he need a body for that?" Rigby asked. "He took Skips' body." Mordecai replied. "I don't wanna know how long or why, let's just get the hell out of this place." Rigby replied. Doug and Mordecai nodded and walked over to a window with Rigby and Thomas helping them. Suddenly, Skips' came up from behind them and picked up Rigby and threw him against the wall. Thomas gasped and ran at Skips' punching his face, to no effect. "Foolish Mortals! You do not know the power I possess!" Skips shouted, throwing Thomas through the window, smashing it open.

Rigby ran at Skips and knocked him against the wall, stunning him for a second. Doug picked Mordecai up and helped him out the window. Mordecai crawled over to Thomas and helped him. Doug was about to leave, before he noticed Skips and Rigby fighting in the corner. Doug ran over and knocked Skips over, giving enough time for Rigby to escape. "Bitch!" Doug laughed, jumping out the window with Rigby. "Thanks dude." Rigby smiled. "No problem, now let's get out of here!" Doug replied.

The Russians who were guarding the entrance noticed this and began to run at them. "A van!" Rigby pointed at a van nearby. Doug and Rigby helped Mordecai over to the van, while Thomas ran over to the van and hot-wired it. "Get in!" Thomas shouted. "Stop!" One of the men ordered. "I didn't know they knew English." Mordecai said. Rigby and Doug helped Mordecai into the van and closed the doors. "Drive Thomas!" Rigby shouted. Thomas put the van in drive and pushed down on the accelerator.

Skips jumped through the window and noticed the van. He ran towards the van, which was speeding off. A minute later, the van escaped Skips' sight. "Fuck!" Skips cursed. "We did it!" Rigby shouted. "Yes! But…now what do we do?" Mordecai asked. "I don't…wait, I know! The airport!" Rigby shouted. "The airport?" Thomas asked. "Dude, its Russia! Planes are pretty much free!" Rigby exclaimed. "Good point! Drive Thomas!" Doug shouted. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Thomas replied.

Suddenly, Thomas looked out the window and noticed a large green aura that was flowing into the car. "Dude! The window! Shut the window!" Mordecai shouted. It was too late, the green aura had already entered the van. Doug, Rigby and Mordecai backed off in different directions, trying to avoid the aura. All three of them knew what it was and what it was capable of. The aura went towards Mordecai and entered his body. Mordecai's eyes turned a shade of red. Doug and Rigby backed off in shock. "What's going on back there?!" Thomas asked.

"A new body, perfect." Mordecai grinned, evilly. "Come on Mordecai…fight it…" Rigby said. Mordecai got up and walked over to Rigby, who was cowering in fear on the opposite side of the van. Doug just leaned against the back doors of the van, shivering in fear. Suddenly, the latches came loose and the back doors opened. Doug flew out the van. "Doug!" Rigby and Thomas shouted. Mordecai wrapped his wings around Rigby's neck and tried desperately to choke him to death.

"Mordecai…please…stop…" Rigby's eyes rolled back into his head. Mordecai just laughed. "Please…" Rigby pleaded, staring into Mordecai's eyes. Mordecai stopped and his eye colour returned to its normal colour. But the green aura didn't come out of his body. "What the…this is impossible!" Mordecai said, without his mouth moving. "What the…" Mordecai said, his mouth moving. Rigby stared into Mordecai's eyes and began to cry. "Please…let go of me…" Rigby pleaded, Mordecai's wings still wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, Doug came back into view, riding the bike that Rigby rode earlier.

Doug got into the back of the van and pulled Mordecai off of Rigby. "Bastard!" Doug shouted. "How is this possible!?" Mordecai said, without his mouth moving. "I think I understand…" Rigby began. "You do?" Doug asked. "I'm not sure…maybe…maybe it's because love/friendship is stronger than magic?" Rigby asked. "That's so cliché…" Thomas sighed. "Ha! Even though I don't have control of you, you can't do anything about me! I control your mind now, Mordecai!" Mordecai shouted, without his mouth moving.

"I know one thing I can do." Mordecai replied, looking over at a revolver laying on the seat next to Thomas. "Mordecai…?" Rigby asked. Mordecai picked up the revolver and held it next to him. "Mordecai…? What are you doing?" Doug asked. "Mordecai, put the revolver down." Thomas ordered, stopping the van. "Guys, the only way to kill something like this, is to kill the body it is in." Mordecai explained. "He's right…" Rigby replied. "Don't do it Mordecai…please…" Doug pleaded. "Please don't…" Rigby pleaded aswell.

"Sorry guys. It's the only way to get rid of this thing, so it can't hurt anyone else." Mordecai said. "No…" Rigby pleaded. "Sorry Rigby. Thanks for being my bro, and sorry Doug and Thomas, thanks for being good friends." Mordecai pointed the revolver to his head and pulled the trigger. "Noo!" Rigby, Thomas and Rigby screamed, as Mordecai dropped the gun. The creature screamed, as it died along with Mordecai. Mordecai laid on the ground, immediately killed from the bullet. "Holy fuck!" Thomas shouted, jumping into the back seat with Rigby and Doug. Rigby and Doug knelt over Mordecai's body with Thomas. "He…he killed himself…" Doug was in shock. "He sacrificed himself, so that, that monster couldn't hurt anyone else…" Thomas sighed.

"He…he's dead…" Rigby cried. "Oh dude…" Doug sighed. "Let's…let's head back…back home…" Thomas was still in shock. He drove the van to the airport and managed to get a helicopter.

_12 Hours later…_

Thomas landed the helicopter outside of the house, while Rigby and Doug knelt next to Mordecai's body. Benson came out of the house with the rest of the staff and noticed the helicopter. "Rigby, where have you been!?" Benson asked. "And Doug…? I don't even wanna know…where's Thomas and Morde…Mordecai…?" Benson's jaw dropped, his noticed Mordecai's dead body. "Oh my god!" Benson shouted, running over to the helicopter with the rest of the staff. "What happened to him, bro!?" Muscle Man asked. "He…he killed himself…" Doug was still in shock.

"Why!?" HFG asked. "He…he got…possessed by that…smoke thing…then…he regained control…but…then he shot himself so the smoke…thing would die with him…so it wouldn't hurt anyone else…" Rigby stuttered. "Bad Show! Very bad Show!" Pops screamed and cried. Thomas noticed that Skips wasn't there. "Where's Skips?" HFG asked. "He was possessed…then he kidnapped us…" Rigby replied.

"Jesus Christ! This is so fucked up!" Muscle Man exclaimed. "I can't believe…he's dead…" Benson began to cry, with the rest of the park staff. The sun began to set, as the park staff mourned one of their best friends.

**Final Chapter Coming up, bring in the tissues!**


	5. Print Five: Epilogue

Prints

15th August 10:30AM Thursday

_One week later…_

A funeral was being held for Mordecai in the park, close to Rigby and Mordecai's secret spot, where they kissed for the first time. Doug and Rigby became good friends after the incident, however no one ever recovered from Mordecai's death. Everyone was at the funeral. Mordecai's family, Rigby's family, Don, all the park staff, Pops, Skips (After he returned and explained himself.), Margaret, Gene and the rangers from East Pines, Thomas's family, Tech-Mo, CJ, The God of Basketball, The Coffee Man and the Coffee Man's Translator, Starla, Death, Gary, The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Eileen's mother and father, Ethan, Shaun, Jason and pretty much most of the town, since almost everyone in Twin Peaks knew Mordecai.

Rigby sat up the front with Doug, Benson, HFG, Muscle Man, Margaret, Thomas, Skips and Pops, who each were covered in dry tears. They all looked at the coffin, which Mordecai laid inside. At the same time, the priest from the local church walked up to a podium beside the coffin. "We welcome everybody to the funeral, of dearly beloved Mordecai Quintel. Son of Steve and Sharon Quintel, Friend of Rigby, Benson, HFG, Mitch Sorrenstein, Margaret, Starla and many others. Mordecai left a print in all of our lives and his death has had a major impact on all of our lives." The priest began.

"Even though I didn't know Mordecai personally, we all knew Mordecai in some way, as all of us have seen him before, either having an adventure with his friends, or saving the city with them, which was on a regular basis. Now, even if we don't agree with some of the choices Mordecai has made in his life, it doesn't mean he didn't make the wrong ones. We will always remember Mordecai, as the blue jay who made everyone laugh and strong every time he was around. Now, I'm sure some of his closest friends have some tributes to read about Mordecai…" The priest continued, staring at Rigby and the others sitting in the front seats.

"I do." Rigby replied. "Come on up Rigby." The priest said. "Okay…um…" Rigby began, getting out a couple of cards he had written on. He looked at them for a second and threw them away. "My name is Rigby Salyers and I've known Mordecai since I was six. Since then, we've had hundreds of adventures together. Even before we got our jobs at the park. Mordecai was always there for me whenever something bad happened or whenever his friends were in trouble. When we got our jobs here, he even filled out the application for me because I was too lazy." Rigby chuckled sadly.

_**Authors Note: See if you can pick all the episode references!**_

"On that first day, we had more fun than we did in two years. And since the first day we got our jobs in, we've had lots of fun together, with Benson and the rest of the park staff aswell as Mordecai himself. Like…like the time where we did extra work to get tickets to a fist pump concert…" Rigby glanced over at the Coffee Man and his Translator. "And that time we made a fake band…and the time we released a video game monster while setting up some chairs…the time when we were attacked by an evil taxi..." Rigby continued, looking at the movie shack hut guy, wearing a gorilla suit. "And how could I forget the time…that we formed a bowling team and bowled for our souls…the time where we saved the park from being built over by an evil head who wanted to get revenge from us after beating his dad in a contest at the coffee shop. And the time when Pops left us on the mountain with Benson, so he could trust us to get him down to the bottom of the mountain." Rigby continued, looking over at Benson.

"And it was his idea to come here in the first place. So if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made such cool friends." Rigby began to cry. Mordecai and Rigby's family looked at Rigby as he continued to speak. "Or when he took Margaret down to Steak Me Amadeus for a date." Rigby glanced at Margaret, with a depressed look on her face. "Or the time when we almost killed Skips for cake." Rigby glanced at Skips, who had a look of despair on his face. "Or the time we ruined thanksgiving…but saved it later on." Rigby glanced at his and Mordecai's families. "I also remember the time when he awkwardly kissed CJ on New Year's Eve a few years back…then became friends after she and Eileen…saved me and Mordecai from being stuck in a portable toilet." Rigby glanced at CJ and Eileen's family.

"Or that time, we helped Muscle Man get through a stupid love test with Starla." Rigby glanced at Muscle Man and Starla, who for once weren't making out. "Or the time we saved Christmas…" Rigby glanced at Gene.

"And I remember the time we wrestled with Pops at WWR Wrassle Frassle…" Rigby glanced at some of the wrestlers who were sitting in the crowd. "And…and the time we sent Pops into an alternate dimension while making a Viral video." Rigby glanced at Pops. "And…and the time we had to babysit Death's son." Rigby glanced at Death, who was actually crying. "And the time we tried to help Thomas escape Muscle Man." Rigby glanced at Thomas. "Long story short…we had hundreds and thousands of adventures with everyone here…and…nothing can take that away from us…Mordecai…Mordecai was an amazing friend, which you all know." Rigby continued.

"Mordecai…Mordecai was more than a good friend. Even though…even though our love was short. I will love Mordecai always, as a lover and as a brother. And nothing, I repeat NOTHING will take that away from me." Rigby finished. "We will all miss you Mordecai. A good friend, a good person, from start to finish." Rigby got down off the podium and put an Orchid on top of the coffin, before sitting down in his seat. Everybody in the crowd clapped and applauded Rigby, which still didn't make Rigby fell any better.

"It seems Mordecai had some amazing friends…" The Priest said, walking back up to the podium and smiling at Rigby. "And now…everybody…let us all give a moment's silence." The Priest ordered. Everyone obliged kept silent. A minute later, the priest began to speak again. "In tribute to the memory of Mordecai, all of us are going to give something important to Mordecai's family if you wish." The priest said. The crowd nodded and the funeral ended shortly after.

A few minutes later, everyone appeared in front of the house and began to put things in a big box. Rigby was first, he put in his 'I'm Eggscellent' hat and a picture of when the first got hired and a picture of when they first met. Margaret put in her pink sweater and a picture of their first kiss on the mountain. Benson put in his world's best boss mug, which the park staff got for him. Pops put in his winter hat and his fuzzy dice. Thomas put in his pizza costume. Skips put in the picture he gave Mordecai and Rigby after telling them his story. Muscle Man put in his special plant. HFG put in his brother's glasses and his boom box.

Eileen's family put in Eileen's glasses. CJ put in her mask from when she kissed Mordecai. Tech-Mo put his holographic keyboard in there. Death put in a soul ball. The God of Basketball put in his diamond basketball. Don put in his hat from when he was little. The Coffee Man and his Translator put in the fist pump clothes they stole from Mordecai and Rigby. Gene put in a box that looked similar to the one they destroyed to save Christmas. Starla put in the ring Mordecai gave her when he was fake-dating her. The Guards of Eternal Youth put in some of their rattles. Ethan put in his best video game. Shaun put in his best ring. And last just not least, Jason put in Mordecai's hat that he used to wear.

After this was done, Mordecai's parents thanked everyone and they all left. The only people left at the park, were the park staff and Margaret. Rigby sat on the stairs and was crying. Margaret came and sat next to Rigby. "That was a good speech Rigby." Margaret smiled. "Thanks Margaret, I'd rather be alone though." Rigby replied. "Alright." Margaret replied, walking into the house with the rest of the staff, who were sitting in the living room of the house.

At the same time, Mordecai was up in heaven, looking down on Rigby, who was still crying on the stairs. "Can I go down there and see him?" Mordecai asked. "Sure, but don't take too long. And remember, he can't see you, but he can hear you." A voice replied. "Alright, I'll be back." Mordecai replied.

Rigby was still sitting on the stairs, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi Rigby." It said. "Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Hey dude." Mordecai sat next to Rigby on the stairs, even though Rigby didn't see him, he knew is that Mordecai was there. "What's up?" Mordecai asked. "I miss you." Rigby replied. "I miss you too." Mordecai replied. "Why did you have to go?" Rigby asked. "I had to." Mordecai replied. Rigby continued talking to Mordecai, while Benson looked through the window and watched.

"Mordecai…where are you now?" Rigby asked. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "Like…are you in heaven? Or hell, or…?" Rigby asked. "I'm in heaven, but I'm with you." Mordecai replied. "Wait a second, wait here Rigs." Mordecai ordered. "Alright, but come back soon." Rigby replied. Mordecai flew up back to heaven and asked; "Excuse me, is it possible that I can be Rigby's guardian?" "Sure you can Mordecai, if you wish." A voice replied. "Thank you god." Mordecai smiled. "Just another question…can you make it so he can see me?" Mordecai asked.

"Fine, but just because I like you two." God replied. "Thanks God." Mordecai replied, flying back down. Rigby sat on the stairs and noticed Mordecai appear next to him. "Mordecai…?" Rigby asked, trying to touch him. "Sorry Rigby, you can't touch me. But you can see and hear me." Mordecai replied. "How?" Rigby asked. "I asked god if I could be your guardian." Mordecai explained. "Guardian? You mean, you'll help me?" Rigby asked. "That's right." Mordecai replied.

"I wish I could feel you again." Rigby replied. "You can, but you can't touch _me_ but I can touch you." Mordecai replied. "Really? How?" Rigby asked. "I'm not sure how it works, but…watch this." Mordecai picked Rigby up and kissed him for a few seconds. "See?" Mordecai smiled. "I…I felt it…" Rigby smiled back. "Now…even though I may not be in the physical world, I will always be here for you. Though no one else can see me or hear me." Mordecai replied. "That's so cool." Rigby smiled. "Rigby…thank you for the help and support all of my life. I may have died young, but I had more life than I would've had in 1000 years." Mordecai smiled. "Thank you Mordecai." Rigby replied.

"Well…what are you gonna do now?" Mordecai asked. "I'm not sure…I…I want to hang out with you." Rigby replied. "Then let's go!" Mordecai smiled. "Where are we gonna go?" Rigby asked. "Anywhere you wanna go." Mordecai smiled. Mordecai grabbed Rigby's hand and walked off with Rigby into the forest in the park. Benson noticed Rigby was holding onto something with his hand, but he didn't know what.

"I never thought I'd like those slackers like family…" Benson sighed, taking his hands off the window and sitting on the couch. Skips came in and comforted Benson.

Mordecai held Rigby's hand and they walked to their secret place and talked for hours.

**Epilogue**

Doug and Rigby moved in together and became real close friends, not in the love way, but in a friendly way. Mordecai would stay as Rigby's Guardian until he would die. Margaret moved out of Twin Peaks, it was too much for her to work in the same place without Mordecai. Muscle Man and HFG quit their jobs at the park and became world-known comedians. Starla married Muscle Man a few years later. HFG met up with Celia again and married her a year later. Pops passed away five years after Mordecai's death. Thomas became a real employee at the park instead of an intern.

CJ became Skips' girlfriend and she moved in Skip's garage with him. Benson continued to work at the park. Mordecai and Doug each in their own way, helped Rigby get through his depression. Gene and Benson became best friends as they got older. Mordecai and Rigby's family became really good friends. A couple of years after Pops died, Benson married Audrey and Skips married CJ. But even though Skips still loved Mona, he had to move on, though he would always keep skipping.

Gary, Death, Skips, Rigby, Benson and Archibald, one of the Guardians of Eternal Youth formed a bowling team called; The Park Elements.

And each day, Mordecai would help Rigby through his problems and make sure he was alright. Because even though Mordecai was dead. Rigby believed well enough that Mordecai's soul was still alive. Which contributed to Mordecai becoming his guardian. And when Rigby's time comes, he will go to where Mordecai is, in heaven. And play video games for eternity. Rigby never forgot all the times he spent together with his best friend. Not even death can separate a brick wall of a relationship such as this one. Mordecai and Rigby never let go of each other, like cement holding two bricks together.

"I love you Rigby." Mordecai smiled, staring into Rigby's eyes, sitting on the log next to Rigby, holding his hand.

"I love you too Mordecai." Rigby smiled and looked into his eyes. Mordecai kissed him and smiled at him. Rigby knew he was in heaven, before he even got there.

**And there we go. The Regular Show Stories Trilogy is finally finished. I thank you all for reading my stories. It's all because of you fans and haters that these stories succeeded. **

**Now, I'm gonna stop writing big stories for a while, except for Heavy Rain in Regular Show. Because I think these three stories were good enough. Please, review and tell me what you thought of this story and the trilogy. Thank you for all your support everyone! I will see you, in the next story.**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
